


Breeder Joy

by ontheraggin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Cock, Mating, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn, Temperature Play, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Serenity Joy isn't interested at all in becoming a nurse... She'd much rather be a pokemon breeder! They sure seem to have more fun...





	Breeder Joy

Serenity Joy is hurrying out of town with her head low, trying to avoid catching the gaze of other Pokemon trainers that she passes by. It's a curse, really, looking like the usual Nurse Joy that it seemed everyone in the world was familiar with! Could you heal my pokemon? Can you provide an antidote for this ailment? Can you help me? Never mind the fact she's nowhere near a Pokemon Center nor is she wearing any sort of nurse's outfit! All her relatives may be happy to be nurses and even help those that they can when off the clock, but Serenity sure isn't!

That's one reason why she's heading out of this town now. Recognition sucks from strangers, but it's impossible to avoid from family... Even walking into a Center now was obnoxious. Every Joy she meets would so cheerfully greet her with different questions themselves- so when are you going to become a nurse? Are you joining here or still looking for a place to settle? Did you take your exams yet? Then each identical face would get the same quizzical, doubting expression when Serenity would reveal she had no desire to become a nurse. She wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder instead! It seemed much more fun than staying cooped up and watching over poor sick Pokemon all day...

"Well, do whatever makes you happy!" She really wished that they meant that, but she could tell that they were simply waiting for her to get this out of her system before coming back to the usual family job. That's why she had to leave town... She can't take this judgement. It was obnoxious. At least out on the road she can usually avoid her family, even if avoiding other trainers seemed a bit more difficult. Even then, they don't seem quite as judgemental. (Just maybe frustrated that she can't help.)

Right now, however, she's managing to keep out of sight well enough. She strays off the beaten path, hand ready near her belt of pokeballs in case something wild decides to jump out, but so far she's in the clear. There's not much of a hotel between the last town and the next one, so she might as well just camp out... She just needed to find the perfect spot for it. It doesn't take long before she finds a nice little clearing, big enough for a camping bag and perhaps a small fire to roast some food over. It’s good enough for her!

With little effort, she'd unroll a sleeping bag she kept on her backpack, tucking it close to a tree to not be out in the open. A little more unpacking and she has a small set of cookware out, almost ready to get settled in before she hears some sort of splashing nearby. She freezes, waiting for any sort of wild attack, but when it doesn't come, she decides to investigate. If there's too much going on around her, it'd be no use to camp there... She follows the sounds of the little splashes here and there before she stumbles upon another small clearing, this time with a large pool of water in the center! It looked clear and clean, perhaps the result of an underground spring, and there are a couple of pikipek fluttering in the shallows, drinking and washing themselves off.

Suddenly realizing how long it's been since she's really stuck around long enough to really settle into a hotel room, let alone use a shower, Serenity grins wide. This is a great camping spot indeed! She carefully walks out from her hiding spot, scaring the small birds back into the trees with indignant chirping, and she begins to pull off her various accessories. She lays them in a neat pile in a spot she's sure to find again before she then pulls off her clothes to set beside that first pile. With a deep breath, she braces herself before simply jumping right into that cold pool! It takes her a moment to get used to it, shuddering and huffing, but soon she's able to relax.

After swimming a couple of little laps and scrubbing at herself the best she can, Serenity gets another idea. She gets out of the water and returns to her clothes, pulling her pokeballs from her belt to release all the pokemon housed within them. It's been a while since they've been able to relax too!

"Come on guys, get a drink and maybe clean off a little! We got a while before the next town, so you'll be cooped up again." She smiles as she gets back into the cool water, very quickly followed by her primarina, who flops in with a big splash! Her milotic follows suit, those two pokemon seeming to take up most of the little pond now while her other pokemon loaf about- kirlia and scolipede drinking and carefully grooming themselves while her garchomp stretches out to relax in the grass, looking over disapprovingly whenever one of the others would give him a splash. 

This was nice... If she could get her own little slice of the woods and live peacefully like this, Serenity would... But then again, that would be a little counterproductive in her desire to become a fairly well-known pokemon breeder. It doesn't mean she can't have her own little hideaway sometimes, though... Between bathing, drinking, daydreaming, and playing some here and there with her pokemon, time flew by faster than she could notice. It was soon starting to grow dark and the pleasant coolness of the water was slowly starting to feel even icier. 

"Alright guys! Time to pack it up and get to bed!" Serenity shivers as she gets out of the pond, taking up the empty pokeballs to hold them up. One by one her pokemon disappear back into their balls, one or two looking disappointed but accepting. She's down to her last ball and... Where's primarina? She glances about before peeking back into the pond and she can see his tail flicking out from under one of the rockier sides of the pond. There must be a little hiding spot down there that he's wedged up under... What a trouble maker.

"Primarina! Get out here, now! C'mon! We can't stay here." Serenity yells at the water, but it's probably useless. She groans before she wades back in, swimming out a bit before taking a deep breath before diving down. She reaches out to try to touch at that tail peeking out, but barely manages to brush her fingers over those scales before she has to come back up and gasp. God, she's not a swimmer... 

"Come on, now... Get out here! Primarina!" She tries a sterner tone now, smacking the surface of the water, but it's all seeming to be useless. What a stinker. Serenity grumbles and swims back over towards the edge of the pond then. "Fine! I'll just leave you here. How's that, huh? Just wanna stay in this little puddle forever?" Of course she doesn't mean it, but maybe it'll make him move.

Before she could get onto solid footing, Serenity feels a grab at her leg and she's pulled back out into the deeper part of the pond. She squeals, kicking before seeing her primarina's mischievous gaze peeking up at her from around her feet. She huffs and gives him a prod with one of her feet then, playfully pushing before turning to try swimming back again. She expected that next tug back- he's just being silly now- but she _didn't_ expect the feeling of his nose pressing against the back of her thigh! She squeaks again and turns some, trying to look back as her legs are wrapped up in his fins.

"Wh... H-hey now, what do you think you're doing? Come on, big guy..." Serenity wiggles some, trying to escape his grasp. She feels his snout move, prodding embarrassingly at her bottom before she gasps at feeling something dragging over her slit. She shivers and feels her face heating up when it happens again, this time it manages to part those lips and tease over her hole.

"C-come on... Primarina... Not out here at least, I can't swim that good..." Her previously stern, loud tone had quickly dissolved into a soft whine, breaths coming out in huffs as she's licked even more. She doesn't even have to really worry about swimming now, her primarina's strong fins keeping her supported enough to keep afloat. She soon just lets herself be held up, legs pushing apart slightly to give him more access. It felt nice, if a little strange... His tongue was hot against her trembling body, though the instant it moved away from her, she's again facing the cold of the water around her. The warmth starting to flush through her groin just made that cold even sharper, making her tremble and shudder between licks. 

Primarina just continues to eat her out eagerly, ignoring her trembles and little bucks as he continues on, fins holding onto her to keep her from squirming away. He'd drag his tongue over every part of her sex that he can reach, even letting his tongue press into her now and then to probe her inner walls. Every slow, teasing drag over her clit made it throb eagerly, twitching when it's shocked by cold again and sending shivers up her spine. It doesn't take very long before Serenity is squirming and bucking, moaning as she came hard. Even as she tries to push her legs together, primarina still licks and presses his tongue into her, helping her ride through her pleasure before she finally slumps tiredly in his grasp.

And then suddenly she isn't being held up any longer. She squeaks as she's dropped into the water, sputtering and flailing a bit before she manages to get herself into the shallows well enough to rest there on her hands and knees. She coughs a bit and huffs, looking back.

"H-hey! You asshole! D-don't just-" She attempts a weak scolding, but she's not given much time to rest. Primarina had swam up after her, getting in close before his fins wrap around her middle again. She has to brace herself when he shifts over her, slick body pressing down on her back. She can feel the cool scales of his tail brushing over her skin, but there's another smooth, hot extension brushing against her thigh before finding its mark. Serenity groans as she feels that thick cock push into her, squirming in as deep as it could go yet still pushing hard in attempt to get those last couple of inches in. She trembles as there's a brief pause, letting her get used to the feeling of being filled out and letting primarina's dick poke and prod inside of her for a better position.

Then she feels primarina lean over her, his long, pretty hair falling over her as he moves to bite down onto the back of her neck. He's gentle, yet firmly holding onto her as he began to shift, very much like a beast readying to mate. That pause is short-lived before he began to rut down into her, thrusting in hard and deep with short, needy humps. Serenity can only groan, little squeaking gasps shoved out of her with any particularly rough thrust. Her fingers dig into the soft mud under her and she pushes her hips back to meet his thrusts, knees trying to push apart a little more as her toes curl. He seemed to be hitting the same spot deep within her with every thrust, sending little jolts up her spine. A particularly hard shiver makes him give a soft rumble and bite down a bit harder on her neck, making sure that she was going to stay still and obedient underneath him. 

It doesn't take long before Serenity is coming again, moan coming out of her in a little squeal as she squirms as much as his hold would allow, hips jolting. As she does, her knees push even further apart and her wobbling arms finally lose strength, just plopping her onto her elbows with her legs splayed messily apart, her face mere inches from the surface of the water. Primarina doesn't seem to care about any of this, seeming to be thrusting even harder than before at this new angle, actually managing to sink those last couple of inches of his cock deep inside her. The sound of scales slapping skin fills the area alongside the sloshing of water with his rough movements, the couple of inches of water that her hips were submerged under providing a particularly sloppy sound whenever he'd pull back. 

Just when Serenity would feel as though she were about to climax again, primarina would shift over her, pushing the strong fins at the end of his tail into the dirt while his upper fins prop them up as well. He then begins to practically jackhammer into her, thrusting hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out before driving all the way back to the hilt with every hard thrust. The force of his rutting practically drives her face down into the water, forcing her to push back into his movements or wind up submerged, half of her moans coming out as bubbles under the water. She came once more, fingers clawing at the mud and toes even digging in as she pushes her hips back into those thrusts, vision starting to blur out of focus. 

Finally, primarina gave a few deep, shallow thrusts before grinding in _hard_ and letting out a soft cry as his mouth finally releases its hold on her neck. She can feel his cock twitching and throbbing inside of her, pulsing as it begins to make its deposit within her. Thick ropes of come flood her aching pussy, filling her with warmth that made the numbingly cold water around her a little more tolerable. Her body practically drank it in, her belly seeming to swell as he fills her up, none of it quite able to escape around his thick member plugging her.

Serenity couldn't help feeling another little wave of pleasure shudder through her as she's filled, groaning weakly when he does finally pull out with one slick sound. She trembles as water laps over her flushed skin as her pokemon pulls away, cooling her off while rinsing away some of the come that began to ooze out of her. She can only lay there trembling for a few moments, head spinning and her whole body seeming to throb, unable to focus just yet. It's not until primarina leans in to gently nudge his snout against her cheek, almost timidly licking at her, that she begins to stir.

"Hahh... Sh-shit...." She shifts slowly, shaking mud off her fingers and trying to prop herself up again, shivering at feeling more come bubbling out of her. "... There's a nicer way of doing this, y'know. You big turd..." She manages a soft laugh when her pokemon nudges against her again, scaly tail wagging some and giving another lick. She wraps an arm around his neck and hugs him in for a moment before she turns back to the water and rinses off the mud on her fingers, cleaning off as much as she can now. 

"Now... Time for bed! I've got you now!" Serenity then grabs the ball left at the water line and sticks her tongue out at primarina before pressing the button to bring him back into it. He at least complies with a sort of smug expression, letting her finally leave the water and get dressed again. She grumbles a little, rubbing the back of her neck where he had bitten, feeling little indents in her skin. Hopefully no one will ask about that later... Though it nicely matches some other little bruised marks that were hidden under her shirt. 

She really doubts she can have this much fun as a nurse...

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned piece for a lovely anon on tumblr! <3 Hope you like it!  
> You can commission me too, or even just stop by and say hello on my tumblr- same username and everything!


End file.
